


Wicked Prince

by Eddie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Regency, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Gaming Club, Gay Sex, Historical, London, Lovers, M/M, Office Sex, Prince Harry Styles, Reunion Sex, Rich Louis Tomlinson, Secret Relationship, Smoking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eddie/pseuds/Eddie
Summary: Louis Tomlinson was a mysterious gaming club owner who didn't thrust many people and possessed a dangerous reputation. His plans for the night suddenly changed when he saw his lover enter his club.Prince Harry Edward Styles had just arrived in London after three years abroad. The only logical thing he could do on his first night back in England was to visit his lover at his new reputable gaming club.Victorian AU - Harry and Louis meet again at Louis’ gaming club after years apart. The lust and passion ever-present between them despite their long separation.





	Wicked Prince

London 1849

Louis was sitting in his gaming club with a glass of whiskey in his right hand. He watches the men around him playing cards and calling whores over to their tables to fondle and enjoy for the evening. He watched amusingly as gentleman seamed to abandon every ounce of civility when their guards were down. It was interesting to see how men acted behind closed doors when they were protected by the secrecy of a well written contact. They were all young lord, viscounts or dukes, but their reputation were masked when they entered Louis' gaming club. They acted like spoiled men, but Louis happily profited from the reckless, money spending men of the ton. 

Louis knew what men wanted and he started this club for the very reason. Gambling, alcohol and sex where men's primary goals and Louis offered London's elite a place to consume all three at once in a discreet environment.

Louis never wanted to be apart of this crowd, at least he never thought he would be while growing up. He didn't inherit a title or land, but came from new money that resulted in very well-placed investments. It seemed that luck was on his side during these past five years. His investments rocketed and the money resulting from his shares in companies around Europe came back mostly in his pocket.

He often sent money to his younger siblings and his mother who were only recently getting used to their new estate. Louis made sure to built them an extravagant house with the money he made with his successful projects. He made a promise to himself to get his mother and six siblings out of their three-bedroom home when he made his first profit with the gaming club. They were his family and he cherished them very much. 

Louis saved his money until he had enough to re-open the gaming club that was shut down years ago. He renovated the club to his liking and convinced a few influence men of ton to become members of his club to as to attract a first wave of clientele and built the trust between himself  
and him client. When the gentleman started to have faith in him and in his business, they invited their friends to join which slowly built the club's reputation. Louis' newly designed club was now an exclusive place to be when in London. The entire place was constructed to seem like a proper club from the outside, while most men knew what illicit things were going on behind closed doors.

He was called the names behind his back from the very same people siting in front of him right now. He knew the reputation he had developed in these last years was not the best. Nevertheless, he liked his position as the mysterious and powerful gaming club owner. The lord of London's underworld they called him in the society papers. No one believed everything he did was legal, and nobody wanted to affiliate themselves with him. Evidently, it didn't stop anyone from paying the fee for a membership to his club. The very act of owning a membership and having the prestige of entering this dark club hidden in plain on King street, was very desired. 

Louis knew everything about everyone and anyone which made it easily to pint point who did what on an everyday basis. He designed this gaming club to have a place to call his. Everyone knew he came from new money; his views of society were different then anyone he spoke to and he still spoke in his deep, non "proper" Doncaster accent even after leaving his hometown ten years prior. The only true friend he had was Liam Payne. The young hotelier was not afraid to affiliate himself with Louis, even as his reputation increasingly got worst. Liam gave him money to start this establishment and was his only investor in the club. They both came from rocky pasts and did what they had to do to keep thriving in the world of business. Louis got to know Liam many six years ago when the man hired him to work for his hotel. Louis worked as Liam's right-hand men and the spent a lot of time together during the years.

The two men were as close as brothers, they shared their secrets and they sometimes shared each other's beds. It was a topic that could not be discussed in polite society. The fact that a man could like anything, but women was an abominable thought. The very thought of opposing the ton's view of urbanity was a reason why Louis loved his position so much. He knew what happened between two willing men. He enjoyed it immensely. He had some well-equipped rooms on the second floor of the gaming club for the exact purpose, but only a select few of his clients were destined to know that secret.

Louis slowly got up from the plush velvet chair he was draped in and proceeded to make his way around the room. Crowds of elegantly dressed men gathered around the hazard tables. There was a lot of loud chatter and name calling. The air always crackling with deep laughter and excitement. The severs were making their way around the strategically placed tables. They brought food and drinks to the people who ordered them as they swiftly dodged drunk men and swigging chairs. He made his way to the managers desk were the hazard bank was managed and spoke quickly to the employee working there. 

After his rounds Louis made his to the second floor. The small gallery was only a hallway that made its way around the first floor of the club. The secret rooms so previously mentioned hidden in the far-right comer of the balcony, directly down the corridor next to the stairs, so no one could catch a glimpse at the people entering or leaving. That way, men could keep some much-needed privacy. He looked down at the crowd for the upper gallery while walking to his office on the left side of the building, his black coat and cravat now feeling to tight around his body. He needed a drink. Louis stopped looking at the men enjoying their evening, but before entering his office he turned around and saw the handsome face of his lover.

It was been three years since he last saw his royal majesty prince Harry Edward Styles in person. He would always read articles about him in the society papers. He would overhear women and men alike commenting about his activities in foreign countries. Wherever Louis walked, in the streets or in Hide park, Louis would hear gossip about the prince. Nonetheless, hearing about Harry was nothing like seeing him in the flesh. The last time Louis saw the prince was three years ago when he made his way out of Harry's bed in the middle of the night after hours of making love.

They always reserved a big suite from themselves at Liam's Hotel. It has been They met each other six years ago, and two months after their first meeting, they started planning their secret late night rendezvous. 

Louis first met the prince while he was still working at the hotel. He had caught a glimpse of the beautiful, tall men while walking down the hallway to meet up with Liam in his office. At the time, Louis didn't know about Harry's title. It had only been two years since he moved into his London bachelor apartment and Louis never really took the time to get to know the influential people of society. He just saw a handsome man with rakish long hair tied up in a neat queue at the back of his head wearing a very expensive green day coat. Louis thought Harry represented the perfect epitome of the man he desired. Louis could not resist his allure and gave the stranger a very sly smile and made a emphasized gesture to look down at his crotch. The very look emanating lust, so they only meaning Harry could derived from his expression would be burning passion. The look was well received and Harry did not hesitate to reach out and teasingly drag his hand across Louis' upper thigh when the man brushed by him to make his way to Liam's office. That very night, Louis discovered who Harry was after Liam bluntly told him why the prince was stalking him with his eyes during the ballroom held in the hotel. Louis was shocked by the news, but it didn't stop him from precuring the extra key Liam kept for the prince's room in his locked desk. He proceeded to slide into Harry's bed for the first time with minimal resistance from both parties. 

Harry stood out like a fox among pigeons. He was the most handsome man in the room and Louis's eyes were drawn to him the moment he recognized his presence. He walked to the rail and perched his upper body un top of the metal to look down at the prince. Even with their time spent apart, the prince still had the same power over Louis' body as he did so many years before.

Louis had only sent one letter and one letter only to the prince during the last three years. The membership card to his gaming club. He was very happy to discover that his invitation didn't go to waste. It must be the first day Harry was back in town. With Louis knowing everything about anyone, he would have heard from someone if Harry was in London sooner.

Louis looked down from the gallery at the beautiful prince with a passionate glare. He must have just came into the club, if not Louis would have realized he was there sooner.  The mere presence of Harry in the same room as him, made his body's physiologically come to life. His heart started beating faster, his breathing pattern accelerated and he began to transpire. Louis watched the beautiful man's movements while he was making his way around the tables. His presence emulated grace and his movement suggested a display of showmanship only few men possessed. He held an easy physicality that drew the eye of every man in the room. 

Harry must have felt Louis' fierce stare from the gallery, because Harry's interested stare seemed to reach Louis seconds later.  Louis saw the familiar green eyes light up when he looked at him which made Louis' already erratically beating heart flutter in his chest. He noticed how the prince's facial features changed slightly during their time apart  
Harry's built seamed now more athletic then before. His shoulders were broader and his jaw was sharper, having gained approximately half a stone of pure muscles during his work abroad. Louis noticed Harry analyzing him as well. He looked down from Louis' boot to his neck before their eyes caught in an intense stare again. Louis felt his knees getting weak. He felt an uncomfortable coloring overtake his visage as the heat of Harry's stare washed over his body. It took a moment to snap out of his trance, feeling uncomfortable and overly hot in his own skin, before he gathered his wits and proceeded to make the short journey to his office. Before, he closed the door behind him, Louis looked at were Harry was standing thirty seconds prior to see the place vacated.

Not five minutes later, Louis hear a steady knock on his office door. He quickly drowned the remains of the glass of whiskey, his hands still shaking from the surplus of adrenaline in his body, and stood to make his way towards the door. As he was moved closer to the entrance of his office, the door open and the large frame he recognize immediately slipped inside. 

"Mr. Tomlinson." Harry said nonchalantly "It's a real pleasure to see you again."

"As it is my establishment and I invited you here, I would not think it was a big surprise to find me here."

"Yes, I did hear that a scoundrel was the owner this club."

"I can assure you that you are probably more vexatious than I . Walking around France with young, innocent ladies on your arm. Probably gave the bunch false hope." Louis said passively walking around his mahogany desk to face Harry.

"I see you're always caught up with the gossip as usual."

"Never miss a thing" Louis said proudly. "I must say the articles didn't mention how many servant boys you tricked into your bed during the last three years in my absence." Louis continued as he made his way to the far corner of his office to pick up the decanter and picked a single glass from his expensive collection and poured a glass of liquor for Harry. He walked to the man and handed him the drink. Louis turned back around,picking his empty glass from his desk, and walked to the drink table to fill it anew.

Harry's mouth turned  into a dangerous smirk as he slowly made his way towards Louis. The sexual tension between the pair was abundantly clear.

"Never had any complaints" Harry said sheepishly "I must say that no one really compares to you."

Louis turned around to look at the beautiful man in front of him. "I imagine that brings very weak-willed boys to their knees. Hearing a prince utter those words to them. Late at night probably. I'm sorry pet, but you are going to have to work harder then that to impress me." Louis replied, quickly finishing his drink in a few sips. 

 

Harry's breath hitched as he looked up, from his now empty glass, at the man standing mere inches in front of him. Louis' musky cologne was invading his senses. He watched the man - he repeatedly fantasized about - speaking down to him like he was nothing. It turned him on immensely. His cock was straining in his breeches and he felt his palms getting sweaty. No one knew him like Louis did. No one spoke to him like Louis did either. Being the next in line for the throne didn't encourage people to contradict his opinions. He liked being teased by Louis. They shared great banter and they always knew what to saw to each other. If anyone else talked to him the way Louis does, it would require grave consequences. 

"You were just an hotel employee when we last spoke" Harry  
said "I can't wait for you to tell me all the interesting stories of how you climbed to the top of London society. Did you need to suck anyone's cock to be in the place you are now?" Harry brashly asked in a teasing tone.

"Are you implying that I have done something wrong, to get to where I am now?" Louis replied with a teasing smile. He placed his empty glass down slowly and looked at the other man making his way towards him. Harry placed his glass next to Louis's and turned to face the club owner.

Harry was now standing directly toe to toe with Louis. Their black evening boots barely touching, but Harry felt Louis' presence wash over his body like there was no space between them. The empty space between them was filled by the thick air permeating the room. The air charged with promise of desire and hot searing lust.

"Your ego was expanded since we last spoke. It's possibly doubled. If I want to reach your level of superiority, I would probably need a ladder. Or, I could simply bring you to your knees" Harry said quietly, imagining Louis on his knees in front of him sucking his hard cock. His voice was deep from the desire consuming in his body. The connotation in his statement didn't surprise Louis, smart man that he was. The Doncaster native smirked and made a show to look down at Harry's straining erection.

"Is that a threat?" Louis whispered in a dry tone. No veritable punch behind his words.

"I would not dream to insinuate anything of the sort." Harry replied cheekily, slowly lifting his hands to cradle Louis's face between his large right palm. He caressed the flushed cheeks of his lover.

"Alas, I imagine you are insinuating something more." Louis replied quickly touching Harry's hand over his cheek. Louis turned his head slightly to kiss the inside of Harry's wrist and smiled happily when he heard the prince's breath hitch.

"More..." Harry said breathlessly "I would never dare ask for it." 

Louis let out a small, deep laugh. He knew from, all the times that they spend together in the past, how Harry never hesitated to ask for more. He was picturing the erotic sight of Harry pushing himself back on his cock and gyrating his hips on the bed covers underneath him as he pleaded for more.

"It is risqué. Asking for more. You never know what could come of it." Louis said taking Harry's hand that was still resting on his cheek and slowly trailing it down his front until it reached the hard length of his member. 

"Only when we communicate well, will we know what could come of this." Harry whispers in Louis' ear as he rested his head on the shorter man's shoulder. Louis let out a breath of hot air that sounded close to a moan when Harry started slowly stroking his cock through the material of his breeches.

"I don't think there is need for talking."

"I'll let my body talk to yours." Harry replied taking his free hand to turn Louis' head toward his own so they could look at each other. An understanding settled between them. Lust filling their eyes, cocks merely rubbing together. Their bodies were in-tuned with one another and they both knew where this night was leading.

"Take me" Harry said.

Louis could not resist any longer. He needed Harry now. He moved his head forward a few inched catching Harry's lips with his in a searing kiss. Louis tried to convey the passion in his kiss that he held for Harry during their three year separation. Harry returning with equal favour. 

"I know better things that your lips could be doing." Harry said quietly keeping his lips on top of Louis' before continuing their passionate kissing.

Louis looked deeply at Harry when their lips parted. He felt the desire for Harry, it was burning in his gut. He felt so much love for the man in front of him. Louis thought about all the times they spent together in the past and how natural it felt just being with each other. Even now, after three years of not seeing each other, there was no tension between them. Louis knew he needed to take advantage of his time with Harry. For all he knew, it would be another three years before he saw the lovely man in front of him again. 

Louis let out a deep moan, enjoying the feeling of Harry's hands on his body and the small kisses the prince was trailing down his neck. 

"Lock the door" Louis told Harry.

Harry tentatively released Louis and made his way to the tick wooden door quickly. He connected the latch to prevent people from entering and seeing their intimate time together. 

Harry turned around and stalked towards his lover in long strides. 

Standing in front of Louis again, Harry nestled Louis' cheek and kissed down his neck slowly. He pulled hard on the cravat, neck tie opened to expose more of Louis' natural tanned skin. 

Louis let out a small moan and put his hands on Harry's shoulder, pulling the man closer to him. He ran his hands in the back of Harry's neck untying the string that was holding his hair in a queue. Louis raked his hands in the soft chestnut curls of his lover and scrapped his nails softly on Harry's scalp making the prince let out a moan of pleasure.

Harry looked around the office quickly and saw the small striped chaise near the bookcase. He trailed his hands down Louis' arms until he grabbed the man's hand and pulled his toward his chosen spot. 

Harry sat down first and pulled Louis next to him so the man was almost sat on his lap. They resumed their kissing and stroked each other's covered cocks. Harry kissed a trail down Louis' body with his teeth leaving small bites on the exposed skin of Louis' neck. He proceeded to take the man's coat and linen chemise off. Breaking the kiss only when needed to remove articles of clothing.

Harry installed himself between Louis' thick thighs. He took his own coat and chemise off afterward exposing his upper body to Louis who trailed his hands up and down his torso and back. Harry proceeded to unlaced the string that closed the breeches and pulled the material down slightly.

Harry took out Louis cock from the material of his bottoms and stroked the member slowly. He kissed the tip very delicately and trailed his tongue down the vein that ran up Louis' cock. He took the tip in his mouth and started to move his head in a practiced rythme. 

He was skilled at taking cock in his mouth. Not a lot of guys were receptive to go further than oral pleasures in their endeavours when they met up with Harry, especially when the time didn't call for it. He practically perfected the art of sucking cock and Louis seamed to be appreciating his expertise. 

Louis continued to let out small moans when the tip of his cock touched the back if Harry's throat. He was overwhelmed with pleasure. Louis gripped the back of Harry's long hair and pulled roughly. "Don't make me come now. I still have so much planned for you."

Harry looked up at Louis with glazed eyes. His pupils were dilated to the point that Louis barely saw any colours from his iris. His lips were red from the mouth fucking and Louis looked down at the man to see his cock begging to be set free. 

Louis guided Harry to his feet and took his time to stroke the covered cock while unlacing the material of Harry's bottoms. When the article feel down to Harry's feet, Louis pulled Harry to sit next to him. They shared another passionate kiss while Louis trailed his right hand down Harry's back to reach his arse and his left to Harry's cock. Harry continued slowly stoking Louis' cock as he felt Louis' fingers circle his hole.

Louis pulled back from the kiss and made some space between them, so they could look each other in the eyes. 

"You make me feel so wicked. I just want to pound into you and stay there for hours kissing your perfect lips." Louis said. 

"Yes, please Louis. Anything you want."

"I really want to fuck you, but I need to grab the oils from my desk first." Louis said releasing his hold on Harry and making his way quickly to his desk to find the oils he kept hidden in his drawer. 

"I can't wait to feel you inside me." Harry said from the chaise watching his naked lover move around the office while stroking his cock. He squeezed his member tightly trying to subdue the pulsing need in his cock. 

Louis made his way back to Harry with a medium sized vial in his hand. He sat back in his original position and guided Harry to lay down on his knees over Louis' lap. Harry's hips were at the right angle, so Louis could reach down and fuck Harry's hole with his skilled fingers.

Harry was facing Louis cock, so he took the member again in his hands and stocked it while licking the tip of the head.

Louis covered his fingers with the oil and trailed small drops down Harry's arse to prepare his lover to take his cock. 

Louis looked, with lust filled eyes, down at the wonderful boy pleasuring him so well and slowly entered his digit in Harry's opening. Harry hardly reacted and continued to trail kissed down Louis' cock. Louis moved his fingers inside and slipped a second one quickly next to his index to open his lover more. 

Louis transitioned between fucking Harry with his fingers and stroking Harry's long, hard cock with his slippery oiled covered hand. 

When Louis felt Harry was finally ready he pulled the man up from his laid down position.

"You ready to take my cock, pet?" Louis asked Harry.

"Oh yes, Louis I can't wait to sink on your thick cock. I've been waiting for this moment for three years. Nobody compares to you. You bloody make my body sing." Harry praised as he got up from the couch and made his way in between Louis's parted thighs. 

Louis was sitting on the chaise, his cock standing tall waiting for Harry to sink himself on his member. He loved when Harry praised him, he liked to know that Harry missed him too when they were separated.

Harry sat down slowly impaling himself with Louis's member. He slid down easily and let out a loud grunt when he felt his arse connect with Louis' hips. He enjoyed the stretch of Louis' member inside of him and took a few deep breaths to get used to the stretch. Harry started moving hips hips slowly and Louis gripped his waist to help his move. 

"Oh hell, you feel so good Harry." Louis said kissing Harry's exposed back. He ran his hands down Harry's side, letting the other man dictate the pace of their love making. Louis reached in front of Harry and stroked Harry's hard cock that was resting on his toned stomach. 

"Louis, Louis, Louis" Harry chanted like a prayer.

"Yeah, you got it pet. Fuck yourself on my cock just how you like it. Work those muscular thighs to please yourself. Do you feel me filling you? Do you feel me owning your body?" Louis wishers sexily to Harry.

"Yes, fuck Louis! You feel so bloody good." Harry said tilting his head back in a silent cry of pleasure.

Harry continued to ride Louis' cock. His chest was glistening with sweat and his movement started to get a bit stiffer. 

Louis let out hot breaths against Harry's back, leaving open mouth kissed and love bites on the exposed skin in front of him. 

"I think it's time I fuck you know, right?"

"Yea-yeah my thighs are shaking." Harry said breathlessly. He got up from on top of Louis and laid down we're Louis was previously sitting. 

The prince opened his legs wide and Louis quickly pulled Harry's hips over the edge of the seater to align his cock with the open hole. 

Louis entered Harry with a powerful thrust. He fucked his lover fast and hard making Harry release a constant stream of profanities in between moan. 

Harry looked up at Louis with lust filled eyes "kiss me" he demanded. 

Louis thrusted into Harry and stayed inside the man as he bent his head to kiss the puckered lips. Harry took advantage of Louis' bent frame to wrap his arms around the club owner and pushed their chest together.

Louis continued to move inside of Harry with quick restraint thrusts. 

Harry pressed his heel into Louis round arse cheek and made the man stay deep inside of him. 

"Need to breath. I'm so close, but I don't want this to end." 

"Me too pet, me too." Louis said. 

Before Louis started to thrust back in Harry, he climbed on top Harry's body so they could make love as they embraced. 

Harry was latching on to his lover and running his nails down Louis' sweat covered back, while Louis continued to pound into him. 

"I'm close." Louis said kissing Harry roughly. A few thrust later, Louis buried himself deep into Harry and released. Louis reached down to stroking Harry's cock until the prince came in between their spent bodies. 

Louis slowly pulled out of Harry and lied down next to his lover. 

They shared lazy tired kisses and petted each other's bodies while their heart rate slowed down. Louis trailed his hands down Harry's neck and paused when he felt the erratic beating of his lovers heart. He gave a gentle kiss to Harry's lips and looked down at his beautiful face.

"You are a wonderful human, pet." Louis said cupping Harry's jaw and letting his thumb glide over the sharp edge of Harry's jaw bone.

"You are the sweetest, most passionate man I know." Harry replied placing a kiss when on Louis' chin. 

Louis gave Harry another quick kiss before getting up and making his way towards his desk. He picked up a cigarette and lit it with a match. 

Harry inspected Louis' body with interest. He watched as the perfectly sculpted cheeks of his buttocks were firm and reflecting light from the moon shining through the chiffon curtains covering the windows. He loved how Louis' body was naturally tan and now covered with the evidence of their love making. 

Louis returned to the chaise, taking a detour to grab a soft cotton blanket from the armoire behind his desk. 

He looked at Harry changing positions as he walked over towards the man. 

Louis sat down on Harry's lap, draping the blanket on top of both of their bodies and laying his head in the crook of Harry's neck. He took a drag from the cigarette and passed it to Harry who took a few long inhales of smoke.

They stayed silent until they finished smoking and Louis put the cigarette butt into the ashtray on the nearest table. 

"This was amazing like always. I'm so lucky to have you in my life." Harry said to Louis seriously. 

"I'm the lucky one who gets to spend time with you." Louis mumbled kissing the side of Harry's neck. 

"I'll be staying in London for the season." Harry stated. 

"You know where I will be." Louis teased pinching Harry's right nipple between his index and thumb.

"My wicked prince of London's underworld."

"Not royalty."

"You are to me, you should be." Harry said quietly stroking Louis' back.

"You are enough for me. You fill my world with unexplored pleasures. Untouched by my wickedness." Louis said teasingly kissing Harry slowly and sensually. 

"Just wicked enough for us to work." Harry replied cheekily. "You make me discover desires I would never willingly admit to anyone."

"Well then pet, life in London society is about to get a whole lot hotter and better for the both of us for the next couple months."


End file.
